Train and Eve's trip to the library
by KeikoTakataxx12
Summary: Train has had a multitude of adventures with Sven and the gang, but what will happen when he goes to the library for the first time? WARNING: A corny joke or two. (A/N: This is a short story and in my opinion a bad one but you decide!)


"Train, take me to the library please." Eve requested as she looked at him with such a straight face. He looked at her as he huffed a bit, "Why doesn't Sven take you? I don't do libraries." Sven looked at him with an irritated look as if he was going to haul off and hit him with his brief case. As Train looked at Rinslet for some back up on Sven taking Eve rather than him she scoffed a bit, "Train just take her. It won't kill you to. Besides it's a good thing to go look at books, you might learn how to not be a jerk 97.6% of the time." She said to Train jokingly.

Sven looked at him laughing as he sipped his coffee. Train looked at them in sadness, "But I don't like books." Eve looked at him with a angry look, "Take me to the library." He smacked his face full force with his palm making his bell jingle with the force. " Fine! I'll take you, but don't take forever to get a book." She nodded as she walked out the door, he looked at Sven who was waving with a stupid grin on his face. Rinslet had waved them off as they started walking towards town. 

"Eve why do you read so much anyways? It's such a boring thing to do. I don't completely get it." Train walked next to Eve with his arms behind his head looking up at the sky. Eve looked over at him and huffed a bit at his question, "I want to learn everything there is to learn. Whether it be stupidly simple or simply stupid. I want to learn it all. I want to learn about the world and what it has to offer." Train looked at the sun as it burned his eyes, "So you want to learn about the sun and the galaxy too?"

Eve nodded as they continued on the dirt path towards town. As they approached the edge of town Train realized he'd never actually been to a library before. "I wonder if they have anything interesting in this library." Eve walked down the street past the restaurant that had a wonderful smell of fish and other meat products. Train's mouth was watering at the smell as he walked by behind Eve.

Eve approached a big building with a set of stairs leading up to the door, Train looked in amazement at the structure and size of the building, "This is huge!" He looked ahead to see Eve already entering the building. "Hey wait for me!" He ran up the stairs to the door. He opened the door to enter the building, as soon as he walked in his jaw dropped. "Train it's not polite to stare with your mouth open." Eve said as she pushed his mouth shut.

"Eve there are so many books. I've never been inside a library." Train started walking towards a book shelf to grab a book. Eve walked past him to the set of stairs in the building. "I'm going to the 3rd floor." She started up the stairs, Train was looking at a magazine called 'Vogue' with a woman on the cover. As he flipped through it his eyes widened at the pictures in there. "I wonder if all the books here have pictures like these. I hope not because that was just awful."

He sat the magazine down and walked away from the shelf, he came across a section called 'Non-fiction' and walked towards it. Looking around he grabbed a book called 'The Holocaust in American life' and sat down in a chair. As he skimmed through he began to fell uncomfortable and put the book back on the shelf, "That was very uncomfortable." He walked away from that shelf and to a new shelf. As he was walking he came across a book of jokes, as he skimmed through it he started laughing uncontrollably.

Eve was walking down the stairs with 3 books from the upper level when she heard train hacking up a lung from the laughter. She walked over to him and realized he was reading a book of jokes, "How childish Train. How can any of those jokes be funny?" Train looked her with his wide eyes full of tears and his face was red from lack of oxygen from all the laughter. He nodded his head and sat the book on top of her stack of books, "I want to check out this book. I'm getting this."

Eve nodded and walked towards the counter. The man behind the counter scanned the books as he asked for Eve's library card, "Hey, what do you call a group of cats?" The guy looked at Train with some confusion, "You would call it a catastrophe" Train started laughing but the man and Eve didn't get it. "Train I don't think that's right."

As they left the library Train wouldn't stop telling terrible, corny jokes. "What disease do you get during Christmas?" Eve looked at him with an irritating look in her eyes as she wiped her face, "What Train? Christmasitis?" Train laughed for a bit before he answered with a straight face, "No, you get tinslitis." Eve giggled a little bit as they reached the house, "That was so stupid it was funny."

Train walked in the door as he was laughing uncontrollably. He sat down at the table and waited for Eve to give him his book, "Here you go Train." He looked at Sven with an evil grin. Rinslet looked between both of them, "Did you have fun Train? You look a bit chipper than you did when you left." He looked at her with the same stupid grin on his face. "You could say that." He looked at Sven, "Why couldn't the pirate learn the alphabet?" Rinslet looked at Sven waiting for him to answer Train.

Sven looked at Eve for an explanation. "He got a joke book from the library." He sighed, "I know this is going to go on until he takes that damn book back." Sven sat down in a chair, "Alright why?" Train's grin became bigger as he leaned over the table closer to Sven, "Because he's always at C." As he said that everyone fell over in comfortableness due to the horribly corny joke.


End file.
